Hybrid Being Gallery
Alacorn Gallery Cambion Gallery Demigod Gallery 15476-1280x800.jpg|Born of the divine Bennu, and the immortal Phoenix... Servant-of-Set.png|Who else would I serve, but my father, the dread Lord Set? Dhampir Gallery Half-Demon Gallery 8045412.jpg| Half-Djinn Gallery Kmjat rest.jpg|Her father was a Deva, her mother a Djinn... Half-Elf Gallery 98701.jpg|"I'm a Moon Elf. My mother was an Elf, my father a Mooncalf..." Elaith_craulnober-eladrin-1-.jpg|"The moon is full...don't expect to outrun me." Half-Extraterrestrial Gallery 110523100348998245-1-.jpg|A half-Ki'Shanni explores her homeworld of Ki'Shann... PZO1116-ShiningChild-1-.jpg|"I am a child of R'Khaan and who you Earthlings call Fay." H-a-hybrids-1-.jpg|"Fear not, dear fellow Earthlings. We are Half-Humans, and we come in peace." Half-Fay Gallery Half-Giant Gallery 84354.jpg|"Are you really so shocked at my height? My father was a Syrbota." Balduvian_Frostwaker_(Ice_Elemental).jpg‎|This Frost Half-Giant's connection to the cold is unmistakeable... Half-Nymph Gallery 98730.jpg|The son of a Dryad is the rightful ruler of this forest. Ws2v5c.png|"It's true, my mother was an Anthousa Nymph, but trust me. I'm no wallflower." Serpentsring cover crop-1-.jpg|"Half-Nymphs aren't only female. Look at me, a Half-Oceanid." Adransylv.jpg|A Hyperborean Half-Oread... Half-Ogre Gallery 99364.jpg|When an Ogre's blood is mixed with a Merrow's blood... Half-Orc Gallery Half-Were Gallery 4693404861_c2277c0497_b-1-.jpg|Barely noticeable for the Half-Werecat he is. 02e6551c85f21146eb3baec1ecf4c61e.jpg FurrikinRace-1-.gif|Easily noticed for her Weresquirrel heritage. Memoriesoficedet02shift-1-.jpg|"I'm not full Werelion, but I'm close enough." Fiara_the_cheshire_cat_by_saraindigo-d5unchk.jpg|With just a little hair dye, Fiara sports the very trendy Cheshire Half-Werecat look. 81353.jpg|"Half Harpy, and half Werebird. Wereparrot, to be precise." Half-Werefrog.jpg|Lily Padd, a Half-Werefrog. 61.jpg|Brother and sister Half-Werecats... 000td494-1-.jpeg|"How interesting. I've never met another Half-Wereowl before." 2005bird-1-.jpg|"D-don't look at me. I...I'm a freak." FelidoPF-1-.jpg|Quick as a cat. Diterlizzi-cat-lord-255-1-.jpg|"Oh, yeah, you better believe it; this kitty's got claws." 90714.jpg|In the tongue of his people, Jinook is known as a Darfellan, or "Half-Wereorca". Ammon.jpg|"I am Ailouron, the Prince of Cats, at your service..." Miscellaneous Hybrid Being Gallery 1345001882.s-l-b_lunariox.png.jpg|Lunariox was sired by German, and a Numen of moonlight... 1063913083 esFaeTroll.jpg|This Half-Fay, Half-Ogre runs both a Magic Shop and an Armory. Briar Starsong nJoo Edition by ChapmanBaritone.jpg|Meet Briar Starsong, a Half-Satyr... Briar Starsong by ChapmanBaritone.jpg|"No worries...I know the woods like the back of my hand." Tumblr mjw5jf44Pl1rv0y1wo1 1280.jpg|"Anybody care for a song?" Narse_vcl.jpg|"Half-Huldra, Half-German--I am connected to the wilds, and the rains that nourish them..." The-blue-man.jpg|"Only half of me is German..." Iexalin_by_NightEmissary.jpg|Half-German naturally possess an attraction to the moon... 637720-blackpanther1.jpg|When a Drow and a Werepanther cross paths... Snow Elf-1-.jpg|"My father was an Elf; my mother, an Oread." 106297-1-.jpg|"My mother was an Oread, but my father was a frost giant." Pistis Sophia.jpg|"My father was a Deva; my mother was a Sylph." OC_with_Makoim_by_CaseyLJones_(EDITED).jpg|When a wereshark and a shark mermaid come together... Shark_merman_by_skulleton-d5u2b4q-1-.jpg Merman_Wally_Rainbow.png|"I guess you could call me a...Mer-Atlantean?" Lathander_p39.jpg|"My dear son, Prince Chryseus, you shall never know your true heritage..." 131081-172690-elixir large-1-.jpg|A mage reveals young Prince Chryseus for who he truly is...a Half-Celedon! Conquest105.jpg|"So...this is who...I mean, this is what I really am?" Pilgrim03.jpg|"Not every Half-Celedon has blonde hair, you know." 667095-5_super.jpg|"Hey! I sing GREAT! I descend from Celedones, ya know!" 147661-5211-molten-man_super.jpg|"So what, I can't sing? I can fight!" Molten Man.JPG|His golden skin only strengthens his powerful blows... Oro-gold.jpg|The fearsome result of mixing Ogre blood with Celedon blood... Totonia Atlacoya Vanessa.JPG|Aurelia's African-American heritage shows through her golden visage... Basajaun-humanoid.jpg|You would never think he was Half-Basajaun. Scan0001-2-1-.jpg|Chlorander was born of a Dryad and a Moss Man. Male-green-boy.jpg|"Mother was a dryad. Father, a Green Man." Trollskin_small-1-.jpg|A half-troll invoking his heritage. Bully by charles bad-1-.jpg|"Half-Bucentaur Half-Minotaur makes for a major bully." BulltaurColor-1-.jpg|"My father was a Minotaur. My mother, a Bucentauris." Tumblr_m9wnjuZyAJ1ra1h51o1_500-1-.png|"Say it with me. Half-Harpy." VoS-1-.jpg|His father mated with a buffalo, making for a whole different breed of Bucentaur. S640x480 (EDIT).JPG|"Jeez...don't have a cow." Zoa npc himmler by monicabloom-d4vkrn6.jpg|Ceraphetes is a Half-Minotaur. KGirl-Half_Minotaur-01.jpg|"Heh...mind explaining what you're doing in my lair?" Romanae_bard_and_angel_harp_by_soli_deo_gloria-1-.png|"My mother was a Siren, but not one of the Thirteen..." 15141-1.jpg|"Well, I am only one-quarter Vila, so my music needs a tad bit more practice..." 36908.jpg|"I descend from the Muse Calliope. Song and music is what I know best." Half_dog_demon_girl.jpg|"My father is the Half-Demon Inuyasha. So, I guess that makes me a half half-demon." 84689 - Inuyasha Inuyasha (character) Rule 63.jpg|"Who you callin' b***h?" 98692.jpg|"An elf with fay blood? Who'd ever think such a thing?" Baalgor wastelands.jpg|Not just Half-Orc. Half-Fay, as well. 102084.jpg|"Yes, Half-Demon. Also, Half-''Orc''." 104108.jpg|"Mama were a Gnome, and Papa were Vodyanoi." Badb_x.jpg|Reeta was born when a Djinn found love with an Asura... 156329.jpg|"I'm only HALF Mooncalf." Lightning_Rider_thumb.jpg|Born of an Ala, Sascha terrorizes the skies... Category:Content Category:Gallery